


please (don't) wake me from this dream

by Salamander



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris/Wesker, tentacle-porn. Or: what happened that one time in that volcano. Or did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	please (don't) wake me from this dream

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song Karaoke Soul by Tom McRae, and the inspiration for the general weird style is totally all China Mieville's fault for writing an epic Krakeny book of awesome. But I digress. Theme this time is dreams, and lookit! Present tense! *proud*

The air is hot.  _Like blown glass_ , Chris thinks, though he does not know why, and there is a hang of formalin to the sky that makes him feel pickled. His head is thrown back, sweated to the rock behind; his neck is encircled by mutated fingers; his legs wrapped wanton around Wesker's waist.

Somehow, his clothes are shredded – a hasty slide and they fall to the scorching floor – and Chris is finally exposed. He tries not to beg; fails with a  _please_  and then gasps as Wesker slips inside. Chris is the hardest he's ever been as Wesker wraps around his cock and then pushes yet more inside with a growl Chris can almost  _feel_ they're so entangled.

He keeps his eyes open because he cannot close them to cat eyes above and unnatural; they hold his attention like the slick-writhe of tentacles inside him does, like the sharding pain-pleasure does.

He bucks though he does not want to; moans though he hates the sound; swears  _fuck_  with how good it feels.

Wesker's orgasm is ink that shatters through Chris like breaking glass.

He feels tainted, after, and every other time he dreams this preserved test-tube memory.


End file.
